Dream On
by marsilea2510
Summary: Bukannya mundur dari pertempuran, Madara Uchiha atau Tobi kembali menyerang usai penyegelan dan Kekkei diruntuhkan, lalu berusaha mengambil bayi Naruto. Namun kesalahan terjadi dan Naruto terkirim ke dimensi lain, dan hidup sebagai anak remaja normal dengan mimpi-mimpi aneh. semuanya berjalan baik, ketika sebuah kenyataan pahit terungkap yang memaksanya untuk 'pulang'. CH 2!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

.

.

.

**DREAM ON**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure**

**Character : Naruto U.**

**Author : Marsilea2510**

**Desclaimer : I don't own anything, its Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : Typo(s), Oc, dll  
**

**Summary :**

**Bukannya mundur dari pertempuran, Madara Uchiha atau Tobi kembali menyerang usai penyegelan dan Kekkei diruntuhkan, lalu berusaha mengambil bayi Naruto. Namun kesalahan terjadi dan Naruto terkirim ke dimensi lain.**

* * *

**#Dream On#**

Sakit.

"Huh? Bocah sialan ayo maju!"

Berisik.

"Kau bukan apa-apa!"

Huh? Apa?

Berisik sekali.

Aku melangkah ke depan, mendekat, dan terus mendekat. Dengan tatapan tajam, kutatap mata laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Ia ketakutan, tapi matanya tetap menatapku tajam. Mata hitam sipit yang memancarkan amarah dan kebencian.

Aku menyeringai.

Jauh-jauh di dalam hatiku, mungkin aku akan menyesal. Tapi siapa peduli? Dia telah melukai seseorang,-tidak, dia telah menbunuh seseorang yang aku sayangi. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Masih segar dalam ingatanku, bagaimana ia membunuh. Bagaimana ia begitu menikmatinya. Darah... darahnya berceceran dimana-mana. Dan senyum itu...senyuman seorang pembunuh. Tidak. Dia memang seorang pembunuh.

Perlahan aku mengangkat tanganku. Rasanya aneh, seperti api telah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku. Tidak, tidak panas, tapi hangat. Dari sudut mataku, aku mulai mengerti asal dari rasa hangat itu. Cahaya padat berwarna merah menyelimuti tubuhku dan memberiku tenaga. Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar geraman dan suara lain. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus menatap orang di depanku ini dengan tajam, berharap ia segera mati dengan tatapan ini.

"Mo...monster,"gumamnyapelan hampir tak terdengar, tapi aku tetap mendengarnya.

Hmph! Monster? Dia bilang aku monster? Lalu apa dia? Iblis?

Aku menyeringai semakin lebar.

Akan kutunjukkan apa artinya 'monster' sebenarnya.

**#Dream On#**

* * *

***End of Prologue*  
**

Review Please?


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**DREAM ON**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure**

**Character : Naruto U.**

**Author : Marsilea2510**

**Desclaimer : I don't own anything, its Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : Typo(s), Oc, dll  
**

**Summary :**

**Bukannya mundur dari pertempuran, Madara Uchiha atau Tobi kembali menyerang usai penyegelan dan Kekkei diruntuhkan, lalu berusaha mengambil bayi Naruto. Namun kesalahan terjadi dan Naruto terkirim ke dimensi lain.**

.

.

* * *

**The Beginning**

Napasnya memburu, otot-ototnya mengejang dengan antisipasi. Mata azurenya terfokus hanya pada satu titik, lawannya. Orang yang ia benci dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya, seseorang yang telah merusak hari spesialnya. Momen spesialnya. Momen ketika ia menjadi seorang ayah.

Selama ini Hokage keempat dikenal sebagai sosok pemimpin yang tenang, tegas, dan berwibawa. Namun tidak kali ini. Saat ini, di pertempuran ini, hanya ada Namikaze Minato, seorang shinobi terpilih yang menjadi pemimpin desa, kuat dan tak pandang bulu membunuh siapa saja yang mengancam keselamatan desa, bukan hanya ayah dan suami yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk melindungi keluarganya dan rela mati karenanya. Untuk kali ini tidak ada kata lain selain Konoha dalam benaknya. Ya, Konoha, desa yang telah memberinya hidup, identitas, dan keluarga.

Seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam dan bertopeng dengan celah kecil untuk mata di bagian kanan muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong dengan pusaran kecil yang sama dengan motif topengnya. Laki-laki itu berdiri tak jauh darinya sementara ia memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, resiko dan jalan keluar untuk mengalahkannya secepat mungkin dengan otak jeniusnya. Tentu saja, ia juga memperhatikan bagaimana serangannya barusan dapat menembusnya seperti bayangan, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuh musuhnya itu kembali memadat. Jurus yang efektif, tapi jurus apa itu?

"Takkan kubiarkan lolos."kata laki-laki bertopeng itu.

Saat itu, barulah Minato menyadari satu fakta penting yang benar-benar jelas ia saksikan , bahwa dia,-orang bertopeng itu, menguasai jurus ruang dan waktu, dan ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah jurus yang sama yang dipakainya untuk membawa Kushina dan teleportasi. Dia juga mengalahkan ANBU pilihan Hokage ketiga, menembus kekkai rahasia yang mereka bangun, dan tahu soal segel Kyuubi yang melemah. Dan lagi, dia juga melepas dan mengandalikan Kyuubi, suatu hal yang shinobi biasa tidak mampu melakukannya.

Kekkai, ya, jangan lupakan fakta penting itu. Diantara serentetan hal-hal mustahil yang dilakukan musuhnya ini, menembus kekkai rahasia Konoha mungkin yang paling mustahil. Tidak, tidak mustahil. Setelah melihat orang tadi mesuk dengan mudah melewati kekkai sekuat itu, Minato tidak dapat lagi mengatakan bahwa itu mustahil. Dan seingatnya, shinobi yang bisa keluar masuk kekkai Konoha dengan mudah hanya satu. Jangan-jangan...

"Madara Uchiha, ya?" gumamnya saat ia berdiri dengan perlahan dan melihat musuhnya itu menurunkan tudung jubahnya. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia sudah mati." Lanjutnya.

"Wah, bagaimana ya?" ucap 'Madara' dengan entenganya, seakan pertarungan mereka ini hanyalah sebuah permainan kecil tidak berarti.

Tapi Minato menghiraukannya. "Aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu. Tapi, kenapa mengincar Konoha?" Sebenarnya ia tahu betul jawabannya, Madara adalah seorang mantan shinobi _Konohagakure no_ _sato_ yang memberontak melawan Shodaime Hokage, tentu saja pertarungan legendaris mereka telah di tulis dengan bebas di berbagai buku sejarah shinobi di sekolah akademi Konoha. Tapi, apakah alasannya masih sama?

Madara mengeluarkan rantainya dengan kedua tangannya. "Bisa dibilang keisengan sekaligus bagian dari rencanaku. Demi peperangan sekaligus perdamaian."

Minato terdiam dan menatap tajam musuhnya itu. '_Peperangan dan perdamaian...dia serius.'_

Apa pun alasannya, dia bukan orang biasa. Dengan kemampuan mengendalikan Kyuubi, jurus dimensi yang lebih hebat darinya dan Hokage Kedua, lalu ideologi berbahayanya itu. Kalau tak segera ia cegah waktu itu juga, dia bisa lebih membahayakan dari Kyuubi.

Kemudian ia mulai menimbang-nimbang cara untuk mengalahkannya. Kalau ia melakukan teleportasi ke desa dia pasti mengikutinya dan akan memperparah pertempuran di sana. Kalau ia memang Madara, dia takkan bisa menahan_ Kuchiyose_ Kyuubi terlalu lama. Masalah soal desa, ia bisa menyerahkannya pada Hokage Ketiga. Madara lebih berbahaya, pikirnya. Dia harus dihentikan di sini! Pikirnya dengan menggenggam kunai _Hiraishin_ di tangan kanannya dengan erat.

"Kau tak punya harapan lagi!"

Dan mereka pun bertarung.

* * *

Kacau, mungkin adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan tempat ini. Tempat yang sebelumnya tenang dan damai-, baik,mungkin tidak sepenuhnya damai, paling tidak untuk penduduk biasa, iya-dipenuhi oleh senyuman. Apalagi setelah berakhirnya perang Shinobi Ketiga, tempat ini terlihat jauh lebih baik dan hijau, bagi mereka yang telah lelah akan pertempuran, waktu seperti itu adalah surga yang tak boleh dilewatkan. Semua sebelumnya begitu tenang paling tidak selama dua tahun, sebelum ini terjadi, tentu saja.

Kali ini, semua bertarung dengan mengorbankan harta dan nyawa mereka, sekaligus berusaha melindungi penduduk desa. Hilang sudah semua ketenangan dan kedamaian yang akhir-akhir ini mereka rasakan. Tempat ini seperti medan pertempuran, namun berbeda dengan pertempuran lainnya karena lawan mereka bukanlah manusia, tapi monster yang kini mengamuk dan menghancurkan apa yang ada disekitarnya menjadi rata dengan tanah. Raungan, pekikan, teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari segala arah. Bangunan bangunan runtuh, hancur berkeping-keping tanpa ada yang tersisa kecuali debu yang berterbangan tertiup angin malam yang terasa lebih dingin hingga membekukan hati mereka.

Ratusan ninja berkumpul di sekitar sosok monster berwujud serigala ekor sembilan dalam radius aman. Semuanya bersiap menyerang, walau mereka tahu usaha mereka akan sia-sia belaka melihat apa yang menyerang mereka tak sedikit pun terganggu dengan serangan yang sebelumnya mereka luncurkan. Namun mereka tetap berdiri tegap dan menghadapi rasa takut mereka. Mereka tahu mereka akan mati, namun mereka tetap mencoba dengan raungan doa dan harapan yang mereka kumandangkan dalam hati mereka.

Satu demi satu ninja berguguran. Terlempar oleh chakra dahsyat Kyuubi atau tertimpa reruntuhan yang berjatuhan akibat dari serangan monster itu. Berbagai cara pun dilakukan, namun semuanya semata-mata untuk mengeluarkan monster Kyuubi dari desa. Setidaknya, dengan keluarnya Kyuubi, desa dapat dilindungi dari kehancuran fatal meskipun nyawa yang dikorbankan tidaklah sedikit. Pada saat genting seperti ini, semua klan bersatu tanpa memedulikan perbedaan maupun misi yang ada, semuanya bertarung bersama melindungi apa yang berharga bagi mereka di balik tembok megah _Konohagakure_.

Tiba-tiba seekor katak raksasa muncul dan menindihi tubuh Kyuubi; Gamabunta, hewan _Kuchiyose_ milik Hokage Keempat. Sejenak, kelegaan melanda mereka. Akhirnya pahlawan mereka datang, meyelamatkan mereka, dan menjauhkan mereka dari kematian. Lalu, setelah ini berakhir, ia akan kembali dengan senyum khasnya sebagai orang terhebat se-Negara _Hi_.

Tapi tidak ada satupun yang memperhatikan ekspresi frustasi Hokage Keempat mereka saat itu.

"Hokage Keempat!" seorang Junin di samping Hokage Ketiga berseru.

Sementara itu, Hokage Ketiga, Sarutobi Hiruzen bersiap intuk membantu Yondaime untuk mengalahkan Kyuubi, orang tua itu telah memikirkan berbagai cara dengan melihat kemampuan Kyuubi, salah satunya adalah bola chakra hitam seperti yang ada di depannya ini. Ia pun bersiap mengambil posisi kuda-kuda untuk menghindar, namun sebelum ia sempat melakukan sesuatu, Minato beserta Kyuubi menghilang dari hadapannya, meninggalkan Gamabunta di tempat Kyuubi semula berada.

Ia terpaku, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan bingung. "Minato melakukan teleportasi bersama Kyuubi?"gumamnya dengan nada khawatir. Ia sangat tahu tentang Hokage muda itu, sebagai murid dari murid geninnya sendiri, ia mengenali taktik bunuh diri itu dengan sangat baik.

'BLAR!'

Terdengar suara ledakan besar dengan radius yang sangat besar di kejauhan. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti tempat Minato memindahkan Kyuubi.

"Disana!" Ia berseru menunjuk ke arah ledakan. Kemudian, dengan cepat ia berlari bersama beberapa Jounin yang sedari tadi bersamanya untuk menghampiri asal ledakan itu. Namun betapa kagetnya ia ketika menemui penerusnya itu menggunakan jurus **Shiki Fujin**_. _Jurus yang berfungsi untuk memanggil _Shinigami_, jurus yang kuat, tapi tentu saja ada alasannya kenapa hanya sedikit shinobi yang mau menggunakan jurus itu. Karena dengan mengambil nyawa musuh dan menguncinya di tubuh Shinigami, si pemanggil juga harus membayarnya dengan nyawanya sendiri, ikut terperangkap dalam kurungan jiwa dan bertarung satu sama lain sampai waktu yang tak bisa dipastikan. Intinya adalah, **Shiki Fujin** adalah jurus bunuh diri paling cepat dan menyiksakan entah itu masih hidup atau sudah mati. Benar-benar penyiksaan tanpa akhir.

"Itu **Shiki Fujin**!" ia menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya. Di belakangnya beberapa Jounin mulai datang menyusul.

"Hokage Ketiga, apa yang terjadi?"

Sandaime Hokage itu mengulurkan tangannya ke udara kosong di hadapannya, namun seperti yang sudah ia duga, sebuah dinding tembus pandang menghentikannya. "Aku tak bisa masuk karena ada kekkai yang menghalangi Kyuubi keluar!" jelasnya kepada para bawahannya di belakangnya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, ia punya banyak perkiraan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Minato, tapi ada satu yang pasti. "Mereka berniat melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuubi."

Kemudian ia melihat dengan jelas Minato mengaktifkan segel **Shiki Fujin** dan mulai menyedot chakra Kyuubi. "Jadi, dia benar-benar menggunakan **Shiki Fujin**."gumamnya.

"Tapi," seorang jounin menimpali,"Kyuubi belum tersegel? Walau ukurannya megecil?"

Sandaime Hokage terdiam. Tentu saja, ia tahu jawabannya. Chakra _bijuu_ terkenal sangat kuat dan belum lagi jumlah chakra yang dimiliki oleh Kyuubi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana chakra itu dimasukkan ke tubuhnya secara paksa. Pasti menyakitkan, pikirnya dengan sedih. Tapi apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan sisanya?

Rantai chakra yang mengekang Kyuubi tiba-tiba saja mengendur, menandakan bahwa Kushina-,istri Yondaime Hokage sekaligus mantan_ jinchuriki_ Kyuubi,-sedang berada di sana. Ia melihat bagaimana Kyuubi yang menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang sesuatu yang tak jauh dari tempat Minato dan Kushina yang langsung saja mereka lindungi dengan tubuh mereka sebagai tameng. Saat itulah Sandaime Hokege melihatnya dengan jelas.

Sesosok makhluk kecil dengan segumpal rambut pirang terang seperti rambut Hokage Keempat, yang sedang terbaring di atas sebuah altar kecil yang dikelilingi oleh lilin yang menyala.

"Itu anak mereka!"

"Mereka melindunginya!"

Setelah itu, Minato memanggil seekor katak dan mengambil sebuah gulungan dari Minato sebelum akhirnya pergi dalam kepulan asap putih.

"Jadi begitu!" katanya tiba-tiba, "Minato berniat menyelamatkan desa dengan menjadikan anaknya_ Jinchuriki_."

Di belakangnya terdengar hentakan napas pelan orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Tentu saja, mana ada ayah yang sanggup mengorbankan darah dagingnya sendiri untuk dikorbankan? Anak yang selalu dinantikan sejak lama, yang lahir dari rahim istri yang dicintainya dan belum sempat menikmati hari berbahagia sebagai seorang ayah, ia harus mengorbankan anaknya itu untuk menjadi tempat penyegelan monster paling ditakuti.

'_Minato,'_ pikirnya dengan pilu, _'Kau sudah melakukan terlalu banyak bagi desa ini.'_ Mungkin, mungkin ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Minato saat ini. Semua ayah tahu perasaan itu.

Sakit.

Perasaan amat sakit yang menyayat hati, bahkan sakitnya lebih buruk dari luka fisik. Rasanya seperti mau mati.

'_Begitukah yang kau rasakan Minato? Belum lagi perasaan bersalah yang akan kau bawa sampai mati. Rasanya pasti tak tertahankan. Dan Kushina, sebagai seorang Ibu, dia akan melakukan segalanya untuk keluarganya, dia akan rela mati demi kebahagiaan anaknya. Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kushina sekarang, terlalu menyakitkan untuk dirasakan.'_pikirnya sedih.

Setelah penyegelan selesai, kekkai yang menghalangi mereka pun lenyap. Dengan cepat, Hokage Ketiga beserta Jounin yang mengikutinya menerjang masuk ke area penyegelan. Mereka segera mengerumuni Hokege Keempat dan keluarganya itu. Beberapa mengecek keadaan Naruto,-nama bayi itu, yang stabil namun tak sadarkan diri. Dan Kushina yang tak lagi bernyawa karena chakranya yang telah habis.

"S-san-daime-sama..."bisik Minato dengan suara serak, memanggil Hokage Ketiga dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Ia ingin memohon sesuatu kepada orang tua itu, sebagai permintaan terakhirnya. Ia menatap mata teduh milik seniornya itu dengan penuh keyakinan dan tekad api yang membara walaupun nyawanya telah berada di ujung tanduk. "Kumohon...lindungilah Naruto. Aku ti-ti-dak i-ingin dia hidup seperti _jinchuriki_ lain. Jadikanlah dia sebagai pahlawan h-hari i-ini," bisiknya dengan tatapan lembut yang dilemparkannya kepada sosok mungil anaknya satu-satunya.

"Akan kulakukan." jawab Hokage Ketiga dengan mantap.

Minato menutup matanya dan mendesah lega, terukir senyum damai di bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Di belakangnya, bayangan_ Shinigami_ mulai mengayunkan pedang mautnya ke chakra penghubung yang mengekang roh Minato di dunia.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, _musuko_..."bisik lirih Minato seiring dengan kepergian rohnya yang mulai terhisap masuk ke dalam mulut Dewa Kematian itu.

Keheningan menyambut mereka begitu kata-kata terakhir Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato terucap dalam bisikan lirih penuh kepedihan yang kini hilang ditelan angin malam. Semuanya menunduk, menghormati pengorbanan dan kematian dari pemimpin mereka dengan mengenang jasa-jasanya dengan khidmat. Perasaan kagum, sesal, marah, bangga, dan bimbang menyeruak dalam benak mereka. Minato memang pantas disebut sebagai Hokage, Hokage terkuat yang pernah mereka lihat. Bukan karena jurus-jurus yang dikuasainya. Bukan. Tapi mental sekuat baja dan pengorbanannya yang besar itu yang membuatnya dihargai dan dihormati oleh para shinobi lainnya.

Ya. Minato memang pantas mendapat gelar tertinggi sebagai seorang Hokage.

'tap tap tap'

Samar-samar, keheningan mulai terpecahkan dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang yang tak jauh dari mereka. Spontan saja, tiga orang Jounin penjaga Hokage segera membentuk formasi melingkar mengelilingi Hokage mereka yang tengah menggendong bayi Hokage Keempat. Dalam genggaman mereka kunai telah siap dan tangan lain yang siap melakukan gerakan tangan _ninjutsu_ atau _genjutsu_ yang diperlukan. Tubuh mereka menegang saat menatap satu orang yang berdiri di depan mereka dengan menggunakan jubah hitam polos bertudung, topeng bermotif pusaran dan membawa rantai di satu tangannya yang terluka.

"Ah, akhirnya Hokage Keempat sudah mati. Sekarang berikan bayi itu padaku." Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak terluka ke depan.

"Siapa kau?" seru seorang Jounin.

Lelaki bertopeng itu tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu. Serahkan saja anak Hokage Keempat itu padaku."

"Tidak akan." Hokage Ketiga menggeram dan memeluk bayi Naruto semakin erat.

"Kalau begitu," laki-laki bertopeng itu memegang rantainya dengan kedua tangannya." Kubunuh saja kalian."

"Tak kan kubiarkan kau menyentuh anak Yondaime!"

Seorang Jounin mulai berlari ke depan dengan kunai di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya dengan sigap melampar puluhan shuriken ke arah musuh.

"Cih." Dengan gerakan sempurna dan akurasi yang tepat, laki-laki bertopeng itu melemparkan rantainya seperti cambuk dan mengenai dada jounin itu hingga membuatnya terlempar jauh menubruk pepohonan. Tak terlihat sedikit pun rasa sakit dari luka yang ada di lengannya maupun rasa takut karena kalah jumlah atau pun karena lawannya adalah seorang Hokage. Entah dia pandai menyembunyikannya atau karena musuh mereka ini jauh lebih kuat dari yang semula mereka duga.

Sepuluh kunai melayang ke arahnya, namun seperti pertarungan sebelumnya dengan Hokage Keempat, kunai itu melewatinya begitu saja, seakan tubuhnya hanyalah ilusi atau bayangan belaka.

Salah satu Jounin yang lain berlari mendekat dalam jarak aman sementara tangannya mulai melakukan segel untuk _ninjutsu_ dengan cepat dan berseru, "**Doton: Doryuu**-." Ia terhenti, sebuah kunai tertancap di lehernya yang secara instan memutus tenggorokannya dan merusak pita suara, sehingga ia tak lagi dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya dan pingsan kalau tidak mati karena kehabisan darah.

Sementara itu, Hokage Ketiga mengawasi dengan hati-hati dan penuh kesiagaan. Dia tidak boleh ikut terlibat dalam pertarungan, tidak dengan Naruto yang ditargetkan ada dalam rengkuhannya. Dia harus pergi menjauh selagi bisa, membawa Naruto dalam lindungan ketat ninja Konoha lainnya.

Ia berbalik dan mulai berlari ke arah gerbang Konoha begitu ia mendengar teriakan di belakangnya. Ini tidak bagus, musuh mereka bukan ninja biasa. Ia harus membawa Naruto ke Konoha segera.

"Hokage Ketiga, kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku?"

Hiruzen berhenti, menatap pusaran yang muncul di udara dengan mata terbuka lebar. Ini benar-benar tidak bagus. Apalagi jika musuh dapat menggunakan jurus ruang dan waktu. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Tidak banyak orang yang dapat melakukan jurus semacam itu tanpa segel maupun _fuuinjutsu_. Ini gawat.

Ia mulai berpikir cepat, tak ada waktu yang dapat digunakan dengan sia-sia. Ia menoleh sedikit ke arah beberapa ninja yang mesih mengikutinya.

"Cepat tangani yang teluka dan cari para korban selamat! Panggil bantuan segera! Dan katakan pada Nara Shikaku untuk mengambil alih kendali untuk sementara waktu sampai aku kembali! Capat laksanakan!" titahnya dengan tegas. Ia mengawasi dari ujung matanya beberapa ANBU dan Jounin yang tadi mengikutinya mulai menyebar melaksanakan perintahnya meninggalkan beberapa ninja tetap berdiri di sekitarnya.

"Hokage-sama apa itu tidak apa-apa? Musuh kita bukanlah ninja sembarangan!" Seorang Jounin bernama Akira Yuuza berseru kapadanya dengan khawatir.

Ia tidak menjawab, pandangannya kali ini hanya terfokus pada musuh mereka di depannya dan gumpalan hangat di lengan kirinya. Dengan gerakan mulus terlatih, ia mengangkat tongkat besar yang tangah di bawanya dengan satu tangan, memanggil _kuchiyose_nya yang setia, Enma, kera legenda di antara hewan _kuchiyose_ lainnya.

"Sarutobi,"sapa Enma padanya begitu ia berubah kembali menjadi wujud keranya.

"Enma, bantu aku melindungi Naruto."kata Hokage Ketiga itu dengan cepat.

Enma hanya mengangguk sekilas ke arahnya sebagai jawaban. Ia mulai menyerang lelaki bertopeng itu yang hanya menghindar dengan satu gerakan kecil. Rantai hitam panjang terulur ke arah Sandaime yang langsung dihalangi oleh Enma. Sementara itu, Sandaime Hokage menggunakan tangan kanannya membuat segel untuk **Kege Bunshin** untuk membantu Enma menyerang dengan _ninjutsu_.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**!" seorang ANBU di samping kanannya meluncurkan jurus apinya ke arah musuh bertopeng mereka bersamaan dengan **Kege Bunshin**nya yang mengeluarkan jurus **Doton; Doryuukatsu**. Di sisi lain, Enma mendekat dengan lincah ke arah musuh, bersiap melakukan penyerangan dengan serangan jarak dekat _taijutsu_.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja, saat Enma dan jurus elemen api dan tanah yang diarahkan ke musuh itu dengan cepat memperkecil jarak ke target, musuh bertopeng mereka itu kembali menghilang. Sedangkan pada saat yang sama, Hiruzen merasakan pergerakan udara di belakangnya dan ia pun segera berbalik. Dan benar saja, laki-laki bertopeng itu berada tepat di belakangnya dengan tangan terulur cepat ke arah tubuh naruto di lengannya. Selama sepersekian detik ia berdiri membeku, memperhatikan bagaimana orang itu menyentuh ujung kain yang menyelimuti Naruto dan mulai menyedotnya masuk dalam pusaran aneh seperti pada saat dia muncul dan menghilang tadi.

'_Dia ingin membawanya pergi!'_, pikir Hiruzen dengan gusar dan berusaha mencegahnya. Di sudut matanya ia melihat Enma mulai menyerang dengan berubah menjadi tongkat panjang yang keras melebihi kerasnya baja dan meluncur di udara dengan ninja bertopeng itu sebagai targetnya. Di sisi lain, seorang ANBUnya ngeluarkan **Katon; Housenka no jutsu**, dan seorang Jounin di sisi kirinya mengeluarkan **Doton; Doryuu Jouheki**, sementara ia sendiri berusaha menarik Naruto keluar dari jangkauan puasaran itu dan menjauh.

Burung-burung Phoenix dari api segera menyerang musuh mereka itu. Namun burung-burung api itu justru ikut terhisap bersama Naruto dan jurus tanah yang diluncurkan oleh Jounin tadi kontan membuat ninja bertopeng itu hilang konsentrasi dan melakukan kesalahan dalam jurus ruang dan waktunya.

"Sial." Lelaki bertopeng itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan maksud untuk merebut bayi pirang itu secara paksa dari tangan Hokage Ketiga, yang langsung saja dipukul menjauh oleh Enma yang berwujud tongkat.

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul cahaya putih terang menyilaukan diantara Hiruzen dan orang bertopeng itu, membuat mereka terlempar dan memperbesar jarak di antara keduanya.

Ketika cahaya itu mulai redup, orang bertopang itu segera berdiri. "Kali ini aku tidak mendapatkannya, tapi aku akan tetap mengambilnya lain kali. Kau ingat itu, Sandaime Hokage." Dan dia pun kembali menghilang dalam pusaran warna merah.

"Sarutobi! Apa yang terjadi?" Enma yang telah berubah ke wujud keranya berjalan mendekati."Dimana anak itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu,"jawabnya singkat. "Tapi kupikir orang bertopeng itu juga tidak mendapatkannya." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah desa, "Ayo kembali, Konoha membutuhkan kita. Kalian!" Ia menoleh menatap para ANBU yang dari tadi menjaganya," Sisir daerah di sekitar sini dan cari dimana keberadaan bayi itu dan langsung bawa dia kehadapanku, jangan sampai ada orang lain yang mengetahui ini selain kalian!" perintahnya dengan tegas sebelum mulai berlari menuju desa yang sebagiannya telah hancur menjadi reruntuhan. Di dalam pikirannya, ia yakin bahwa bayi spesial itu sudah tidak ada di sekitar mereka, dan ia tak akan melihatnya lagi dalam waktu yang sangat lama atau tidak sama sekali. Terbesit rasa sesal yang mendalam di hatinya saat merasakan bayi mungil itu sudah tak lagi berada di bawah lindungannya.

'_Aku bisa merasakannya ada di tempat lain. Maafkan aku, Minato. Kupikir aku tidak dapat menjaganya seperti yang sudah kujanjikan. Tapi aku tahu bahwa dia akan kembali suatu hari nanti. Karena dia adalah anakmu, Namikaze Naruto' _

Ya. Ia bisa merasakannya.

_'Anakmu akan kembali'._

* * *

'BLAR!'

Ohara Saki, seorang pemilik Panti Asuhan Himawari di bagian utara kota Kyoto. Seorang wanita berumur 55 tahun dengan karakteristik khas orang Asia Timur, kulit pucat, rambut dan mata hitam, serta perawakan yang kecil. Berjiwa sosial tinggi sebagai pendiri dan pemilik panti itu. Wanita yang terkenal akan ketegasan dan kelembutannya terhadap anak kecil.

Tapi entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang membuatnya kehilangan kharismanya di depan anak-anak asuhnya. Secercah rasa takut dan khawatir menyelubungi hatinya saat ia memandang gejala alam di luar jendela kantornya. Tak lama sebelumnya, langit masih cerah tak berawan dengan cahaya senja kuning oranye yang bersinar lembut di ufuk barat, namun tiba-tiba saja langit menggelap dan mulai mengguyurkan hujan deras dengan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar.

Badai

Sesaat ia melirik jam kecil di atas meja kantornya dan mendesah palan. Saat ini waktunya bagi beberapa anak panti pulang dari sekolah, jika diperkirakan jarak dan waktunya, seharusnya mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan terjebak oleh badai besar ini. Ia ingin mengirimkan beberapa bawahannya untuk menjemput mereka, tapi di luar terlalu berbahaya.

'BLAR!'

Cahaya kuning yang berasal dari kilat yang menyambar menyinari ruang kerjanya, segera saja ia menutup jendelanya dengan kain gorden hijau toska miliknya.

"Sebaiknya aku turun,"gumamnya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya lalu keluar dan menuruni anak tangga ke ruang makan. Di sana, anak-anak yang berusia sekitar tujuh tahun kebawah saling memeluk satu sama lain, malindungi mereka dari gambaran buruk yang muncul dalam benak mereka karena suara guntur dan ranting-ranting kayu yang menggedor atap. "Anak-anak, ayo masuk ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan berlindung di balik selimut kalian. Kalian akan merasa tenang di sana,"usulnya dengan suara penuh wibawanya.

Serentak anak-anak itu berdiri dan beranjak pergi kecuali seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang saat itu memaksa keluar.

"Aku ingin keluar! Yuna dan Yuiki ada di luar!" rengeknya.

"Kaito...tenanglah."seorang pengasuh berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi mereka di luar!"

"Kaito...mereka akan baik-baik saja. Nah ayo, kita pergi ke kamarmu."bujuk pengasuh lain.

Namun kata-kata itu tidak digubris oleh Kaito kecil yang dan kaki kecilnya berusaha berlari menuju pintu ganda besar yang mengarah keluar panti. Dengan sigap, Kaito melompat dan meraih gagang pintu lalu menariknya dengan seluruh tenaganya, membuat angin kuat dari luar berhembus masuk dan butiran-butiran air hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Belum sempat ia menapakkan kakinya keluar, tangan-tangan kuat itu telah menariknya mundur tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk meronta.

Ia ingin keluar karena khawatir dengan temannya, semua tahu itu. Semua anak di sana adalah keluarga dan mereka tak mau kehilangan satu sama lain. Apakah itu salah?

Beberapa anak mulai menangis, memanggil nama teman mereka yang masih berada di luar. Para pengasuh pun mulai bingung menenangkan tangisan mereka yang semakin menjadi. Tangan mereka terulur ke sana sini, menjangkau anak terdekat untuk ditenangkan.

"Shh...tenanglah."

"Aiko, jangan menangis!"

"Meraka akan baik-baik saja."

Melihat sibuknya pengasuh lain, Kaito manggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari keluar. Namun, sama seperti sebelumnya, tangan-tangan itu masih saja menjeratnya. Dengan berat hati, ia melihat tangan-tangan para pengasuh itu menutup pintu yang tadi sempat terbuka.

Ia kembali meronta.

Ia ingin keluar! Ia ingin-.

'BLAR!'

Cahaya kuning terang menyinari seluruh ruangan diiringi dengan suara guntur yang sangat keras. Spontan, semuanya terdiam, anak-anak yanng tadinya menangis, kini menangis dalam diam, seakan takut bila suara mereka akan mengundang suara guntur itu lagi. Semua hening, diam membeku.

"Oeek! Oeek!"

Apa?

"Oeek!"

Semua kepala berputar mencari sumber suara tangisan bayi yang mungkin ada di sekitar mereka.

"Oeek!"

"Di luar,"bisik Kaito. "_Chibi-chan_ di luar!" Ya, ia yakin tadi ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dengan seluruh tenaganya, Kaito keluar dari cengkraman tangan-tangan itu dan berlari menuju celah kecil di antara kedua daun pintu. Ia tidak peduli dengan pekikan panik anak-anak dan para pengasuh panti, yang ia pikirkan hanya suara tangisan kecil itu, yang kini berada di bawah kerasnya badai.

"Oeek!"

"Kaito!" Seseorang mengejarnya.

"Oeek!"

"Kaito!" Dan ia mengenali suara itu, suara milik Ohara-_san_.

Namun Kaito tetap berlari. Di sana. Di bawah pepohonan berdaun lebat, ia tahu bayi itu ada di sana. Ia terus berlari, membawa kaki kecilnya untuk mendekat, menembus derasnya air hujan. Dan suara itu semakin keras hingga ia dapat melihat suatu benda berwarna kuning bulat yang bergerak perlahan.

Eh? Kuning?

Ia terus mendekat dan mendapati bahwa bayi mungil itu tergeletak di atas dedaunan di bawah pohon Oak tua yang besar. Dan yang membuatnya kaget adalah kepala bayi itu ada rambut dengan warna tercerah yang pernah ia lihat. Baginya itu sangat aneh-,tentu saja, mengingat semua orang Asia yang selalu ia lihat memiliki warna rambut gelap seperti hitam atau coklat. Ini? Kuning.

"Kaito! Astaga!"

Kaito berbalik, menatap pemilik pantinya itu memegangi dadanya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Namun ekspresi itu langsung menghilang dan digantikan oleh ekspresi khawatir yang sangat dikenalinya. Ia melihat Ohara-san melepas jaketnya lalu mendekati bayi itu dan menyelimutinya.

"Kaito,"panggil Ohara-san padanya. "Cepat. Masuk. Sekarang."

Wajah Kaito memucat seketika. "Ba-ba-baik, Ohara-_san_!"

Sementara itu, Saki menatap bayi di rengkuhannya dengan seksama. Rambut pirang, kulit tan, dan tiga garis horizontal di kedua pipinya. Sekilas, dia terlihat seperti bayi orang asing, namun bila dilihat lebih teliti, bayi itu mempunyai wajah yang oriental. Jelas-jelas orang Asia. Saki juga memperhatikan, orang tua anak ini tidak meninggalkan barang apa pun untuk bayinya. Nama pun tidak.

Aneh.

'BLAR!'

Kilat kuning menyambar-nyambar di atas mereka. Hujan sudah mulai mereda, tinggal rintik-rintik kecil yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Saki tersenyum. Ia punya nama yang tepat. Ya. Rambut kuning cerah, seperti kilat yang baru saja menyambar.

_Kiiro Senko._

_Yellow Flash_.

Kilat Kuning.

Sempurna.

**TBC**

* * *

**Daftar jurus & kata-kata asing**

Doton : Doryuukatsu (Elemen Tanah: Pembelah Aliran Tanah)

Doton : Doryuu Jouheki(Elemen Tanah: BentengAliran Tanah)

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Elemen Api: Jurus Api Abadi Phoenix)

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jurus bayangan)

Ninjutsu = teknik ninja Taijutsu = teknik tubuh

Fuuinjutsu = teknik segel

Genjutsu = teknik ilusi

Musuko = anak laki-laki

Chibi = kecil

**Author Note~**

'BRUAK!' *dilempar meja sama tsunade*

Lea: Hua~ gomen ne~ author lagi terkena virus Nara gara-gara terlalu lama nongkrong di kandang rusa...  
dan lagi kemarin juga ada sedikit masalah sama tangan author, kalau yang ini karena terlalu lama main sama Kimimaro...

okeoke...review cuma 5...:(

ah tapi tak apalah, namanya baru prolog...

**Chaos Seth: **Untuk Seth-san, harus kuakui kau memang pembuat CHAOS! (ing;kekacauan), tapi yah...tetap saja, jika kau tak punya pendapat atau saran yang membangun, lebih baik kau SHUT UP! mengerti Seth-san?

**Hyde sasunaru: **hoh...nanti kalau bilang namanya bocorin plot dong Hyde-san? oke oke,di usahain akan terus menulis, ini tadi minta obat dari Tsunade buat penangkal virus Nara...hehe

**Dark Flash: **kau sehati denganku, Darku-san...arigatou...

**Mysteryown: **wowowow! Matte! ini bukan tempat komplain atau pun Chatting! tapi...oh okelah...

**Tomat:** Tomat-san, arigatou...*bungkuk2*

oke...chapter ini didedikasikan untuk Yasu-chan, nee-chan, dan Ochi-chan!

Arigatou!

Review Please?


	3. Chapter 2: Interlude

Chapter 2: Interlude

Oke! Akhirnya selesai jujga! Whui!

EnJoY~

**DREAM ON**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Supranatural, Crime, Angst, Family  
**

**Character : Naruto U.**

**Author : Marsilea2510**

**Desclaimer : I don't own anything, its Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : Typo(s), Oc's, OOC, dll  
**

**Summary :**

**Bukannya mundur dari pertempuran, Madara Uchiha atau Tobi kembali menyerang usai penyegelan dan Kekkei diruntuhkan, lalu berusaha mengambil bayi Naruto. Namun kesalahan terjadi dan Naruto terkirim ke dimensi lain. AU  
**

* * *

_Kiiro menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan takjub, 'Ini dimana?'_

_Di depannya saat ini ada sebuah kota tradisional yang sangat besar. Berbeda dari Kota Kyoto atau Tokyo, di sini tak ada gedung pencakar langit yang ada hanyalah gedung berarsitektur aneh di tengah-tengah kota yang menjadi gedung tertinggi. Warga kota juga berpakaian berbeda, ada yang memakai kaos dan celana katun normal, tapi ada juga yang memakai pakaian tradisional seperti _Kimono Tsumugi _dan _Kinagashi_. Ada juga gunung yang berukir empat wajah yang sangat besar. Dan ada juga orang-orang yang melompat dari atap ke atap-._

"Nani_? Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya! _Sugoi_~!"Kiiro berteriak dengan bersemangat, meninju kedua tangannya di udara. Ia kemudian berlari mengikuti orang yang berlari di atap itu secepat yang ia bisa dengan kaki pendeknya. Baginya ini adalah pemandangan unik dan luar biasa, bahkan di tv pun ia tidak pernah lihat hal seperti ini. Kalau ada tempat seperti ini di Jepang pasti akan diliput tv kan?_

"_Hayate! Kau sedang apa di sini? Bukankah kau sedang sakit? Lebih baik tinggalkan saja semua ini ke Genma, aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan." Seorang laki-laki berompi hijau, bercelana hitam dan memakai sebuah kain di kepalanya melompat dan mengejar seorang lainnya yang berpakaian sama. Mereka berhenti di salah satu atap sebuah toko roti dan saling berbicara dengan santai, seakan mereka sedang berada di atas tanah bukannya di atap yang miring itu._

"_Tsk, aku sudah terlalu lama absen, aku ingin melakukan misi, lagi pula mungkin Hokage-_sama_ hanya memberiku misi rank-C." Orang bernama Hayate itu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit,"kau sendiri, kau tidak ada misi?" Hayate memandang orang di depannya dengan tatapan malas._

'_Eh? Misi?'_

"_Ahh," orang itu menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa ragu,"Aku baru saja pulang dari misi tadi malam, dan lagi pula, aku sedang ada janji." Melihat temannya yang tersenyum mesum, ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ah sudahlah! Lupakan! Ingat kau harus jaga dirimu, kau tahu 'dia' sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang khawatir. Hah! Aku tidak sabar menunggunya menjadi ANBU, dia berencana menjadi ANBU kan?"_

_Hayate tersenyum miring, "Kau takut padanya?"_

_Laki-laki itu memandang sekitarnya dengan waswas lalu berbisik, "Kau gila? Dia itu moster! Entah kenapa semua wanita cantik pasti menyeramkan sepertinya, seperti Tsunade-sama yang memiliki kekuatan super itu. Dan kau juga belum pernah melihatnya menghajar Ebisu kan? Yugao itu mengerikan! Aku benar-benar tak tahu kenapa kau bisa bersama dengannya!" orang itu berbicara dengan teriakan keras di akhir._

"_Khem!"_

_Orang itu menegang._

"_Pagi Yugao, sedang apa kau di sini?" Hayate tersenyum lebar kepada seorang wanita yang berdiri tepat di belakang laki-laki itu. Kelihatan sekali dia sangat menikmati ketegangan temannya itu menghadapi pacarnya._

_Yugao memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap orang itu dengan tatapan mematikan. "Aku janya sedang berjalan-jalan, kau tahu? Lau tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berbicara bahwa aku ini monster. Benar begitu eh, Yukio?"_

_Yukio yang mendengar namanya di sebut semanis itu, langsung bergidik, ia langsung mengerti arti dari nada itu, "Err tidak, tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Oh ya, aku harus latihan, aku lupa tadi. Chakraku sangat ingin digunakan!" katanya mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan aneh. "Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu!" lalu Yukio pun pergi, melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya dengan sangat cepat._

_Kiiro menatap mereka dengan mata terbuka lebar. Ia masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang di bicarakan oleh tiga orang berpakaian aneh tadi, tapi ia menangkap beberapa kosa kata aneh. Apa itu _'Chakara'_? Apa itu _'Hokage'_? Ia tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya, bahkan anak-anak Panti yang sudah dewasa pun juga tak pernah menyebutkan kata-kata itu dan yang pasti, mereka tidak pernah sama sekali lompat setinggi itu!_

_Ia terus menjelajahi 'Konoha' dengan pandangan takjub. Sebagian kota ini benar-benar terlihat normal seperti sebuah desa pada umumnya, namun sejauh ini ia sama sekali tidak melihat ada kendaraan beroda yang melintas di jalanan utama. Selain itu, pohon pohon di sini sangat besar melebihi pohon pohon di sekitar Panti Asuhan. Semua di sini sangat berbeda walaupun beberapa baru sekali ini ia pernah lihat._

_Apa ini kota superman?_

_Sebenarnya ia ada dimana?_

* * *

"Kiiro-_kun_! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" seorang wanita paruh baya berambut coklat gelap berjalan mendekati seorang anak berambut pirang yang sedang menyendiri di taman.

Anak laki-laki berumur 3 tahun itu tidak menjawab. Ia berbalik dan memunggungi pengasuh itu, sementara pengasuh muda itu mendesah pelan dan menyerah atas usahanya untuk membujuknya bersosialisasi.

Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun Kiiro berada di bawah pengawasan para pengasuh Panti Asuhan _Himawari,_ dan sudah selama itu pula, mereka mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah tega meninggalkan bayi pirang itu di pinggir hutan yang jauh dari keramaian. Tak ada jejak kaki, sidik jari, atau apa pun. Tidak ada sama sekali. Itu seperti Kiiro muncul tiba-tiba saja dari udara kosong. Dan semua tahu, itu mustahil. Namun tetap saja, gosip menyebar mulai dari yang aneh sampai yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal sekalipun. Ada yang mengatakan, Kiiro adalah anak dari seorang _miko_ dengan orang asing, anak dari seorang mata-mata asing, anak seorang artis Eropa yang di buang saat tour, anak seorang turis, anak _Sosano'o_, anak _Zeus_, atau pun anak roh pelindung hutan tersebut. Benar-benar _nonsense_.

Kiiro adalah anak yang aneh menurut para penghuni Panti. Bukan hanya penampilan yang _'eye chatching'_ tapi juga karena sikapnya yang tak bisa dibilang normal. Ia mempunyai rambut kuning cerah, kulit tan, mata sebiru langit tak berawan, dan yang paling unik adalah _trademark_nya yang berupa tiga garis hitam tipis di pipi kanan dan kirinya seperti kumis kucing. Mungkin bila ia berada di tempat yang berbeda,-negara yang berbeda, ia tidak akan semencolok itu selain garis-garis di pipinya. Namun, ia berada di Jepang, negara Asia dengan ciri-ciri khas yang sangat mencolok; mata gelap, rambut gelap, dan kulit kuning. Ia benar-benar sangat kontras dengan teman-teman seusianya.

Awalnya, Kiiro adalah anak yang 'normal', senormal yang dapat dilakukan seorang anak nyentrik berpenampilan cerah di lautan manusia berpenampilan gelap. Namun seiring waktu, semua itu berubah saat ia menyadari betapa berbedanya ia dari teman-temannya. Ia mulai mengunci dirinya. Ia selalu menjauh dari perhatian yang lain, diam dengan tatapan aneh di terpasang wajahnya. Ia selalu bertanya yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Apa itu _'chakra'_? Apa itu _Hokage_? Dan seterusnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud si Pirang kecil itu.

Namun, betapa pun berbedanya ia, banyak calon orang tua yang ingin mengadopsinya. Mulai dari kalangan atas nan elit sampai ke pasangan pedagang _Ramen_ di pinggir Kota Kyoto. Dan banyak pula alasannya. Ada yang mengatakan ia sangat lucu, imut, unik, cerdas, jenius, _enigma,_ dan sebagainya. Dengan berbagai cara juga dilakukan oleh para calon orang tua asuh, menggoda dengan harta, akting, menawarinya dengan barang mewah, menyogok pengurus Panti atau pun menjebaknya untuk menerima. Namun diantara semua itu, yang paling mendekati adalah pasangan penjual _Ramen_. Ya. _Ramen_, makanan berlemak dan berkarbohidrat tinggi yang memiliki rasa super lezat yang tiada tandingannya itu.

Namun, sampai saat ini, belum ada satu pun permintaan adopsi yang diterimanya. Dan tak ada yang tahu mengapa.

Kiiro menatap punggung seorang pengasuh wanita yang baru saja mendekatinya. Wanita itu selalu baik padanya. _Semua_ baik padanya. Dan ia selalu tahu kenapa.

Ia aneh.

Teman-temannya selalu mengatakannya, betapa ia sangat aneh dan para orang dewasa hanya kasihan padanya. Ia tahu semua pandangan yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Tatapan mata yang dipenuhi dengan rasa ingin tahu, tertarik, cemas, dan kasihan. Seperti ia adalah sejenis fosil hidup yang patut dipublikasikan dan diteliti, kemudian dikurung sebagai tontonan, terus dipandangi, dan diperlakukan seperti bayi. Mengerikan.

"Ugh! Kenapa sih? Apa yang salah dengan rambut kuning? Kuning itu keren! Kenapa! Kenapa!" Kiiro berteriak diantara lipatan tangannya.

Ia benci menjadi berbeda. Apa salahnya menjadi berbeda?

"Kiiro-_chan_..."

Ia berbelik dan mendongak untuk menatap sosok yang membayanginya dari atas. Seorang wanita tua berkeriput berlutut di depannya dengan ekspresi sendu. Tangannya terulur perlahan, seolah meminta izin padanya untuk menyentuhnya.

"Ohara-_obaachan_?"tanyanya lembut.

Di sekian banyak orang yang memperlakukannya seperti makhluk aneh, Ohara-_obaachan_lah yang paling mengerti tentang keadaannya. Katanya dulu, Ohara-_obaachan_ dan Kaito-_nii_ yang menemukannya pertama kali saat badai besar. Ia jadi penasaran, katanya juga namanya diambil dari warna kilat yang ada saat itu. Apa warnanya benar-benar sekuning rambutnya? Apakah ayah atau ibunya yang memiliki warna sama? Apa mereka masih ada?

"Kiiro-_chan_? Ada apa?" Ohara-_obaachan_ menyentuh dahiku dengan punggung tangannya,"kamu tidak apa-apa nak?"

Ia menggeleng cepat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan _Tempura_!"

Kiiro tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya hari itu. "Hai! _Obaa-chan_!"

* * *

-Empat tahun kemudian-

Kiiro lagi-lagi terbangun tengah malam. Ia memandang sekitarnya dengan was-was. Ruangannya masih sama, tembok oranye, satu meja di sisi kanan, satu lemari di ujung kiri ruangan dan satu set meja belajar di tembok sebelah kirinya. Tidak ada orang selainnya di sana dan ia bersyukur karenanya kalau tidak mereka pasti sudah mengocehinya habis-habisan.

Ia menggeleng kepalanya yang terasa berat itu dengan cepat. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia terbangun dengan mimpi buruk yang bahkan ia tidak ingat setelahnya. Benar, ia sering mendapat mimpi aneh, tapi ia selalu mengingatnya, sedangkan yang satu ini tidak. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengannya?

Ia menggeleng lagi, berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya yang tidak tidak. Saat ini ia sudah berusia 7 tahun, ia harus berani!

Kiiro pun turun dari kasurnya dan pergi keluar kamarnya menuju dapur yang ada di lantai dasar. Suasana sepi di koridor menyambutnya begitu ia menapakkan kaki dari kamarnya. Sudah lama sekali Panti Asuhan ini menjadi sepi karena satu persatu banyak anak yang diadopsi oleh para orang tua asuh. Sebenarnya ia juga bisa melakukannya, namun ia ingin tinggal dengan satu-satunya orang yang ia anggap sebagai keluarga, Ohara-_obaachan_. Dan kini hanya tinggal lima orang yang menempati bangunan tua ini, ia, Ohara-_obaachan_, Yui-_nee_, Daiguchi-_san_, dan Isa-_nee_.

Ia membuka kulkas di dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral di dalamnya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dari ujung matanya. Terlalu sepi, ia merasa malam ini terlalu tenang, ia jadi merasa ketakutan. Kiiro mencoba bereksperimen dengan berjalan mengelilingi dapur tiga kali. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar sangat keras di telinganya, menggema di ruangan kecil itu. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di perutnya, berusaha mengusir rasa takut yang membuatnya mual.

Ia mendesah kesal. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ia tahu kalau ia sendiri memang seorang anak kecil, baru 7 tahun, tapi ia lebih dewasa di bandingkan dengan anak-anak seusianya. Dan ia tahu instingnya selalu tepat. Kali ini, ia benar benar merasa ketakutan, instingnya menyuruhnya untuk berlari, tapi kakinya tak mau bergerak. Ia memandang sekitarnya sekali lagi.

Dapur berukuran 4x3 meter itu sangat gelap dengan bayang-bayang samar dan cahaya redup bulan purnama bersinar lewat jendela yang menghadap ke halaman belakang. Meja dan kursi telah tertata rapi, tak ada piring kotor maupun sampah yang berserakan. Sama sekali tidak ada yang ganjil di sini. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa terancam. Bulu kuduknya berdiri di tengkuknya. Apa ada hantu? Tapi kata Ohara-_obaachan_ hantu itu tidak ada. Lalu apa? Kenapa seperti ini?

Tap tap tap.

Kiiro menatap ke arah tangga dengan mata lebar, jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan dengan keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya. Ia berjalan mundur, menoleh ke sekitar ruangan mencari benda yang dapat ia gunakan untuk membela diri. Ia teringat pada salah satu mimpi anehnya di sebuah desa bernama Konoha dan orang-orang di sana yang bertarung menggunakan senjata bernama '_Kunai_'. Benda itu mirip pisau dengan bentuk yang berbeda, tapi tetap saja mirip dengan pisau yang ia tahu.

Tap.

Ia semakin gelisah. Dengan ekstra hati-hati, ia membuka semua kabinet dapur dan mencari pisau yang ia cari tanpa suara. Ia tahu para orang dewasa pasti menyembunyikannya dari jangkauannya, karena ia yang terlalu terobsesi dengan gaya hidup ninja yang gemar melempar benda tajam. Jadi pasti pisau-pisau itu ada di kabinet bagian atas. Tapi ia tak bisa menjangkaunya. Tingginya yang hanya 110 cm benar-benar membuatnya tak mampu meraih benda yang berada lebih dari ketinggian 1.5 meter. Tapi ia harus bisa, lebih tinggi, lebih tinggi-.

Brak.

Ia membeku.

Ia sama sekali tak mampu untuk berbalik, takut pada apa yang telah menantinya di ujung tangga.

"Lho? Kiiro? Sedang apa kau bangun semalam ini?" terdengar suara khas yang dalam dan sedikit serak yang ia kenal.

"Dai-daiguchi-_san_?" Kiiro mendesah lega dengan suara yang masih bergetar, ia berbalik perlahan dan mendapati orang yang ia kenali benar-benar di sana dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki berusia 20 tahun itu memakai pakaian tidurnya yang hanya berupa kaos katun putih dan celana jeans selutut, dengan rambut coklat karamelnya yang berantakan ia tahu laki-laki itu juga tidak bisa tidur sepertinya.

"Hn,"Daiguchi mengangguk singkat,"Kau tidak bisa tidur eh _Gaki_?"

Kiiro mengerucutkan bibirnya, "aku bukan '_Gaki_'."

Sementara itu Diguchi hanya tersenyum singkat yang dengan cepat digantikan oleh wajah seriusnya. "Kau merasakanya kan?" ia memandang anak di seberangnya itu dengan serius. Ia tahu Kiiro adalah anak yang spesial sejak pertama ia datang ke Panti Asuhan ini untuk menemui ibunya yang menjadi pemilik yayasan. Anak itu memiliki penglihatan dan pikiran yang sangat tajam, pintar dan sedikit keras kepala.

"Eh? Merasakan apa?" anak berambut pirang itu menatapnya aneh.

Dan tadi ia berpikir anak pirang itu pintar. Apa dia salah?

"Tch, jangan pura-pura bodoh denganku _gaki_, aku tahu otakmu itu bisa saja seumuran denganku."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu otakku tua? Kau yang tua Daiguchi-_ojisan_!" Kiiro langsung membekap mulutnya begitu ia menyadari ia telah membentak dengan suara tinggi.

"Sshh!" Daiguchi berdiri tegang, matanya mencari sesuatu yang janggal di dalam dapur yang gelap gulita itu, dan mulai berbicara dengan suara pelan begitu memastikan keadaan aman. "sudah kuduga, kau pasti mengerti." ia menunjuk tangan yang membekap mulut itu dengan gerakan samar kepalanya.

Kiiro melepaskan bekapan mulutnya dan menatap lantai. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang membentur rusuknya, keringat dingin makin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengambil napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Ada sesuatu, entah apa itu, yang akan terjadi. Dan firasatku berkata itu sangat buruk," ia mendongak menatap mata hitam laki-laki yang berdiri di seberang meja, "aku ingin lari," ia berusaha menelan ludah yang tersangkut di kerongkongannya dengan susah payah, "tapi tidak bisa."

Daiguchi mengangguk, "aku juga."

Mereka pun terdiam, menajamkan telinga mereka untuk menangkap tanda-tanda bahaya yang mungkin akan mendekat. Daiguchi menatap Kiiro dengan tatapan menganalisa, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas walaupun keadaan sangat gelap dengan bulan sebagai sumber cahaya satu-satunya, Kiiro memiliki postur tubuh yang ramping untuk seorang anak kecil sepertinya dengan otot yang kuat dan agak pendek. Matanya yang biru bersinar dalam gelap seperti dua batu Safir yang terkena cahaya lampu. Tapi di bawah mata birunya itu, ia melihat lingkaran hitam samar yang menandakan kurang tidur selama beberapa hari.

"Ne_, gaki_? Sudah berapa lama kau tidak tidur?" ia bertanya masih dengan cara berbisik.

Kiiro mengerutkan keningnya. Berapa kali ia harus mengatakan kepada paman aneh ini kalau di bukan '_gaki'_? dan lagi, dari mana dia tahu kalau ia kurang tidur? Apa dia punya semacam telepati? Ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Daiguchi, "Dari mana kau tahu, D-,"

_Pyar! Buk!_

Keduanya menegang seketika.

Daiguchi melirik Kiiro dari ujung matanya dan berkata dengan sangat pelan hingga anak pirang itu hampir tak dapat mendengarnya. "Kau. Tunggu di sini, jangan melangkah sedikit pun dari tempatmu berdiri. Mengerti?"

Kiiro menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya lalu memincingkan matanya, "Tidak akan. Aku ikut."

Ia menggeram, sudah ia katakan kan, kalau anak ini keras kepala? Sepertinya sudah tapi parahnya, yang ini keras kepalanya melebihi kerasnya baja. Mana ada anak kecil yang sok berani seperti itu? Anak normal pasti langsung lari ketakutan. Dan dia? Oh _well_, lupakan. Di tidak normal.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang tidak, dan kau menuruti perintahku, hah? _Gaki_?"

Kali ini, Kiiro yang menggeram, "Hentikan! Pokoknya aku mau ikut. Titik."

"Tsk, keras kepala." Gumam Daiguchi saat ia mulai menapakkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama. "Tapi, jika aku bilang lari, kau harus lari apa pun itu. Dan jangan sekali pun kau melihat ke belakang. Mengerti, Kiiro?"

Sementara itu, Kiiro mendongak, kaget melihat mata hitam Daiguchi-san menatapnya lembut dan tulus.

Tapi ia tak menyukainya sama sekali. Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti perpisahan baginya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku tidak akan lari. Aku tidak takut pada apa pun." _Tapi aku takut kehilangan segalanya._

Daiguchi menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kalau kubilang lari, ya lari."

"Tidak."

"Tsk, kau menyebalkan bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah."

"Berapa umurmu?" oke, sekarang Daiguchi benar-benar kesal tingkat dewa-,tidak belum, mungkin masih setingkat Mt. Everest, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin mencekik anak ini sampai dia mau menuruti kata-katanya.

"Tak perlu bertanya, kau pasti sudah tahu."

"Bukan itu intinya. Bagiku kau tetap bocah sampai kau benar-benar dewasa dan menikah, baru kuakui kau."

"Hm, kau juga belum menikah, Daiguchi-_san_. Itu artinya kau juga masih bocah."

Oke, kali ini ia benar-benar mencapai tingkat dewa. "Huh, terserah kau saja. Tapi, jangan sampai kau terkena masalah karena ini. Aku tidak mau disalahkan." Ia menatap anak di belakangnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu dengan kesal.

Ia tak tahu bagaiamana kaa-sannya sanggup bertahan hidup selama tujuh tahun dengan anak ini.

Huh, pasti itu mukjizat.

Prang!

"Aish_, kuso_!" Daiguchi mempercepat langkahnya dengan sumpah serapah meluncur dari bibirnya yang pucat pasi. Dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang setelah tahu dari mana asal suara-suara itu.

Dari kamar Ibunya.

"_Kuso_!" umpatnya dengan marah. Siapa yang ada di sana?

Saat berada di ujung tangga, ia langsung berlari menuju kamar ibunya yang tertutup rapat.

"_Kaa-san_! _Kaa-san_! Kau tidak apa-apa di sana?" ia berteriak dan menggedor pintu sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Dai!" ia mendengar ibunya berteriak. Teriakan keputus asaan yang membuat lututnya lemas dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"_Kaa-san_! Buka pintunya!" ia terus menggedor pintu.

"AAKKHH!"

Seluruh tubuh Daiguchi kini benar-benar membeku. Sekujur tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat dingin yang tidak berhenti mengucur deras dari pori-pori kulitnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti mayat. Ia kini benar-benar bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa membayangkannya secara jelas, karena kini, pikirannya hanya diselimuti dengan perasaan takut yang membuatnya seperti di dalam air. Tenggelam, tak bisa bernapas, tak bisa bergerak, tak berdaya, dengan pandangan kabur yang tak jelas.

Bang!

Deiguchi tersentak dari parasaan tak berdayanya dengan tekad baru. Ia siap menghadapi apa pun itu yang ada di balik pintu. Ia langsung berbalik menghadap anak kecil yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan ketakutan.

"Lari. Sembunyi."katanya dengan nada datar, berusaha menjaga ketenangannya. Saat ini yang lebih penting adalah keselamatan Kiiro. Ia tahu siapa pun itu pasti mengincarnya, mengincar Ohara Daiguchi, pewaris sah harta dan perusahaan Ohara. Kalau memang itu alasannya, ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

Kiiro menggeleng cepat. Samar-samar ia tahu apa yang terjadi karena ia sendiri sering melihat film-film horor. Dan ia dapat mencium bau kematian, tidak, sebenarnya ia sendiri tak yakin bau kematian seperti apa, atau bagaimana kematian bisa berbau. Tapi mungkin, kematianlah arti dari bau ini. Bau darah segar yang tercecer. Samar samar juga ia mencium bau mesiu. Bagaimana ia bisa menciumnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Yang pasti, semua itu hanya berarti satu;bahaya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa _Oji-san_." Katanya dengan gejolak ketakutan yang hampir tak bisa ia kontrol.

"Kiiro, dengar," Daiguchi berbisik dengan tegang,"orang ini mengincarku, kau tidak akan pernah selamat selama aku bersamamu. Karena itu, larilah. Biarkan aku mengurus semua ini."

"Tapi-."

BRAK!

"Lari!"

Kemudian, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar, menampakkan seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut dan mata hitam yang memancarkan kekosongan, kegilaan, dan kegelapan. Orang itu memakai stelan jas coklat muda yang telah dinodai oleh bercak-bercak hitam dari atas sampai bawah. Namun, bila dilihat lebih teliti, bercak-bercak itu terlihat lebih seperti darah yang berwarna merah tua dari pada hitam. Ia membawa tali dan pisau di tangan kanannya dan pistol di tangan kirinya.

Daiguchi melangkah mundur, kedua tangan di saku celananya. Matanya melebar dan tubuhnya terlihat jelas bergetar hebat.

"Eh, lihat siapa yang kutemukan." Orang itu tersenyum sadis-, senyum lebar yang mengerikan. Suara orang itu terdengar serak dan berat yang terdengar dingin bukannya hangat seperti kebanyakan orang. "Ohara Daiguchi." Orang itu menyebutkan nama Daiguchi dengan amarah yang terpendam.

"Cih, Kamisuke Toba. Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tak tahu kau benar-benar pecundang yang hanya bisa bekerja dengan tangan kotor."Daiguchi membalas perkataan pria itu dengan nada mengejek. Ia dalam hati berdoa-, bukan, berharap setinggi-tingginya pada _Kami-sama_, anak bodoh yang bernama Kiiro itu sudah pergi dari lantai ini, atau mungkin rumah ini. Dan ia juga berharap setulus-tulusnya, dengan bahunya yang lebar dan tubuhnya yang tinggi, ia dapat menyembunyikan keberadaan Kiiro dari pandangan Toba. Ia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri bila anak sekecil Kiiro sampai terbunuh di tangan Toba. Bisa mati ia untuk kedua kalinya di alam kubur nanti bila bertemu dengan Ibunya, ia tahu wanita tua itu telah lama menganggap Kiiro sebagai cucunya sendiri.

Toba tersenyum lebar, menampakkan giginya yang putih. "Kau, adalah satu-satunya penghalangku untuk merebut harta keluarga Ohara. Sekarang matilah!" dia mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Daiguchi.

Daiguchi tersenyum tipis, "Aku tak semuda itu kau bunuh." Ia pun bergerak. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menendang tangan Toba yang memegang pistol, namun Toba tetap menggenggam erat pistolnya dan tak sengaja menembak ke salah satu vas di pojok ruangan. Ia tetap bergerak mendekat, masuk ke area jangkauan tangan, sehingga ia tak tertembak oleh pistol yang diacungkan oleh Toba. Pistol hanya untuk jarak jauh, pikir Daiguchi dengan tersenyum miring.

Ia terus bergerak memutari Toba sekaligus menghindari tembakan. Di ujung matanya ia melihat Kiiro yang masih terpaku di tempat. Sial! Anak bodoh itu akan membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan berada di tempat yang sama, apalagi, Toba dengan pikiran kotornya juga dapat membuat anak kecil itu sebagai umpan untuk membunuhnya. Sial.

Dengan susah payah, Daiguchi menutupi Kiiro dari pandangan Toba. Namun ia telah melupakan satu senjata lagi yang di bawa oleh Toba, pisau lipat kecil yang tajam yang ada di tangan kanannya. Sesaat ia tak merasakan apa pun, tapi kemuadian, rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan mulai terasa di lengan kiri atasnya disertai dengan rasa mual, pusing, dan ekstasi yang terjadi karena pendarahan hebat. Secara instan, tangan kanannya berusaha menutupi luka itu dan menghentikan pendarahannya. Ia tak boleh mati di sini.

"Heh, masih mencoba melawanku, Daiguchi-_kun_?"

Daiguchi berusaha mengatur napasnya yang kini tak karuan beserta detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Ia butuh ketenangan untuk menghadapi Toba, tapi dengan luka sebesar ini, rasanya hampir mustahil. "Cih, jangan pernah panggil namaku dengan –_kun_ seperti itu. Aku tidak sudi."

Toba tersenyum sadis. "Masih belum menyerah juga? Bagaimana kalau ini?" ia mengarahkan pistolnya melewati kepala Daiguchi ke arah Kiiro.

Kali ini, Kiiro benar-benar jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, ia bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa untuk kali ini, ia benar-benar ketakutan. Ia ingin lari dengan kecepatan maksimalnya sebelum orang gila itu sempat menembaknya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Daiguchi_-san_? Jika ia berlari, ia akan meninggalkan Daiguchi-san sendirian melawan psikopat ini. Tidak bisa. Ia harus membantunya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

'_Dasar bodoh! Gunakan chakramu!'_

Chakra? Apa itu akan berhasil?

'_Kalian ingin tim kalian selamat dalam misi kan?'_

Bukan tim, karena ia jelas-jelas tak punya tim. Tapi benar, jika ini sebuah misi, maka Daiguchi-_san_ adalah timnya yang harus ia lindungi.

'_Kalau begitu, gunakan otak dan chakra kalian dengan semaksimal mungkin.'_

Iya! Tapi bagaimana?

'_Chakra adalah bagian dari tubuh sekaligus jiwa kalian. Semua orang memiliki chakra, bahkan penduduk biasa juga memilikinya. Hanya saja dengan kapasitas yang berbeda dan lebih kecil dan lemah dari ninja terlatih.'_

Bagian dari tubuh dan jiwa? Energi? Tapi apa bisa? Isa-_nee_ bilang sema itu hanya mimpi kan? Apa akan berhasil?

'_Semua dimulai darI niat dan kepercayaan kalian.'_

Oke, yang itu bukan dari mimpi anehnya, tapi dari Azusa-_sensei_, guru Tknya.

Baiklah akan ia coba!

Kiiro menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Ia harus meraih enegi yang ada dalam tubuhnya, energi yang terasa hangat dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan terfokus di jantung dan perutnya.

Sementara itu, Daiguchi menggumamkan sumpah serapahnya. Apa ada orang yang berdiam diri di depan musuh dengan menutup matanya? Tidak ada, kecuali bila orang itu ingin mati. Apa ada orang yang bersemedi saat pertempuran? Tidak ada, kecuali orang itu ada di barisan paling belakang atau hanya ingin mati lebih cepat. Apa ada orang yang hanya berdiam diri saat diacungi senjata? Tidak ada, kecuali bila orang itu bodoh, arogan, atau ingin mati. Apa ada orang yang tak sayang nyawanya? Banyak, satu diantaranya adalah anak ingusan yang bernama Senko Kiiro yang bodoh, idiot, tak berotak, gila, bodoh, idiot-, yang dua terakhir itu sudah.

Intinya, anak itu benar-benar cari mati.

Tidak bisakah dia berlari saja dan menyelamatkan diri selagi bisa? Tidak bisakah dia mencari tempat bersembunyi selagi bisa? Tidak bisakah dia menurutinya sekali saja? Tidak bisakah dia tidak keras kepala sekali saja? Tidak bisakah dia menyayangi nyawanya sendiri?

Rupanya jawabannya;tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, dan tidak.

Ia benar-benar menyesal menyebutnya pintar tadi.

Toba tersenyum sinis ke arah anak kecil berambut pirang itu yang rupanya hanya ingin mati dan menyerah begitu saja. "He, rupanya anak kecil itu hanya ingin mati, iya kan Daiguchi-_kun_? Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku tembak kau dulu atau anak ingusan itu dulu? Terserah, kau boleh memilih." Katanya dengan santai.

Daiguchi benar-benar kesal setengah mati. Orang ini sudah arogan, idiot pula. Tch, dasar, tentu saja _Tou-san_ tak akan memilihnya sebagai penerus, perusahaan pasti langsung bangkrut begitu jatuh di tangannya. "Kau arogan sekali, eh? Kamisuke-_san_?" dan idiot, jangan lupakan itu.

Musuhnya sekaligus penyanderanya itu tersenyum licik. "Hah! Seperti kau sendiri tak sombong _ne_? Ohara-_san_?"

Bagus, lebih lama lebih bagus. Setidaknya ia harus terus berbicara menunggu bocah bodoh itu sadar dan lari. Setelah itu, paling tidak ia akan mati tenang nantinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpendapat begitu? Setahuku kau tak pernah secabang denganku." Ia berkata dengan pelan dan tenang, agar setiap kata-katanya masuk dengan benar di otaknya yang eror itu.

"He, semua orang membicarakanmu. Daiguchi_-san_ ini, Daiguchi-_san_ itu. Aku benar-benar muak mendengarnya."

"Huh? Kau iri?" Idiot! Bocah bodoh! Cepat sadar dan lari!

"Iri? Apa katamu? Untuk apa aku iri kepada orang yang mau mati?"

Brengsek! Bocah brengsek! Kalau aku masih hidup setelah ini, kucincang kau! "Tapi bukankah jika polisi menemukanmu sebagai pelaku, kau tak akan dapat hartanya kan?"

"Hn, kalau aku tak mendapatkannya, maka orang lain juga tidak akan mendapatkannya."

Kau mau aku mati hah? _Gaki_?"Pemikiran bagus, tapi egois."

"Hm, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memutuskan? Bicaramu banyak sekali, membuatku pusing, ayo kita selesaikan secepatnya, agar kau dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di alam baka nanti." Toba memindahkan tangannya dan menunjuk kepalanya dengan pistol. "Aku pilih kau yang pertama."

"Grr, kau-,"

BLAR! BRUK!

"Ah! Sialan! Apa-apaan...kau..." kata-kata Toba menghilang semakin kecil bersamaan dengan nyalinya yang semakin ciut. Di depannya, bukan lagi anak ingusan yang ketakutan itu lagi, tapi seorang monster, demon, setan, apalah itu. Yang pasti dia bukan manusia. Mana ada manusia yang bercahaya biru?

"Kau!" anak itu menunjuknya dengan tatapan mematikan, "akan kuhabisi kau sebelum kau sempat menyentuh Daiguchi-_ojisan_!"

"Dia sudah menyentuhku, _gaki_...akh! aish, sakit sekali." Di pojok ruangan Daiguchi meraung kesakitan karena kapalanya yang terbentur lantai dengan keras.

"Huh? Aku bukan '_gaki_'! ah terserahlah!" ia pun mulai menyerang Toba dengan tinjunya.

Di sisi lain, Daiguchi yang terluka dan kehilangan banyak darah hanya bisa mamandang dengan horor. Ia benci tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, apa lagi bila yang dihadapannya adalah anak kecil yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Untuk sekali ini, ia benar-benar membenci ibunya. Untuk apa membangun panti asuhan di pinggir hutan seperti ini jika itu hanya akan membuat polisi datang lebih lama? Tidak ada saksi ataupun bantuan. Bukankah itu akan mempermudah aksi kriminalitas?

ia terus mengawasi jalannya 'pertarungan' yang ada di depannya. Entah bagaimana Kiiro dapat bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan bersinar kebiruan-,tentu saja, ia menyalahkan kepalanya yang pening dan pandangannya yang kabur,mana ada manusia yang dapat menyala seperti lampu neon? Tidak ada kan? Dengan kecepatan barunya anak itu dapat menghindari semua tembakan. Terlalu dekat untuk menembak, tapi cukup jauh untuk menghindari pisau yang diarahkan padanya. Anak itu dengan mudahnya keluar dan masuk area defensif Toba dengan gerakan yang mulus untuk seorang amatiran. Sudah beberapa kali ia mendapati Kiiro menendang kepala dan perut Toba, tapi orang itu tetap saja sadar dan berusaha menembak Kiiro, padahal ia sendiri mendengar suara 'Krack' berkali-kali.

Siapa sebenarnya Kiiro? Dari mana dia belajar semua itu?

DOR!

Ia terpaku. Tubuhnya kali ini benar-benar kaku dan mati rasa. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah kirinya, tepatnya bahu kirinya yang kini telah berlubang karena tertembak. Kemudian rasa sakit merambat keseluruh tubuhnya, menariknya dari alam sadar, tapi tidak, Kiiro masih membutuhkannya. Dia harus sadar sampai semua ini berakhir, walaupun prosentase harapan hidupnya kini menurun drastis dari 62% ke 21%. Ia hanya memiliki sedikit darah yang cukup membuatnya bertahan untuk tetap sadar, tapi untuk bertahan hidup-,tidak.

"ARGH!" terdengar suara erangan kesakitan yang sangat keras. Awalnya ia mengira itu suara Toba, tapi ternyata itu adalah suaranya sendiri. Heh, ironis.

"Kau!"

Dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang, ia berusaha untuk terus melihat dan mengawasi Kiiro. Entah kenapa sekujur tubuh Kiiro berubah menjadi merah. Ah, apa matanya juga ikut berdarah?

Seiring dengan hilangnya kesadarannya sedikit-demi sedikit, ia melihat bagaimana Toba yang marah sekaligus ketakutan, mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kiiro.

"Kau-kau demon! Matai saja kau!"

DOR!

Kiiro membuka matanya yang tertutup karena refleks. Ia mengantisipasi rasa sakit di kepalanya atau dadanya, tapi ia mulai menyadari bahwa yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya. Rasa hangat dari 'chakra' merah yang meluap keluar karena amarahnya. Tapi tidak ada lagi. Pusing? Lelah? Sakit? Perih mungkin? Tidak.

Di depannya, orang yang sangat ia kenal jatuh limbung begitu saja dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari lengan, bahu dan dadanya. Begitu banyak darah sampai lantai di sekitar mereka pun basah karenanya.

Sesaat Kiiro tertegun. Ia mulai merasakan rasa sedih yang mendalam saat melihat mayat Daiguchi di depannya. Kenapa dia-orang yang aneh dan menyebalkan harus diselamatkan? Bukankah lebih baik ia saja yang menerima tembakan peluru tadi? Bukankah lebih baik jika Daiguchi saja yang hidup sehingga dia dapat meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya, warisan ayahnya? Bukankah selama ini itu yang Daiguchi inginkan bukan? Tapi kenapa dia sampai repot-repot menyelamatkannya? Apa untungnya menyelamatkannya? Tidak ada.

Marah, itulah yang ia rasakan pertama kali. Bukan, bukan marah yang tadi, tapi kemarahan murni dengan tekad kuat untuk membunuh sumber amarahnya. Lalu benci, mungkin yang satu ini muncul karena amarahnya juga. Dan...kosong, mungkin juga karena amarahnya yang begitu dalam, atau mungkin karena ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

'_**Bunuh dia.'**_

Eh?

'_**Bunuh orang yang telah membunuh Daiguchi.'**_

Tapi aku tidak mau membunuh siapa pun!

'_**Bunuh dia atau kau di bunuhnya.'**_

Memang siapa kau?

'_**Khukhukhu, itu adalah masalah yang harus kau cari tahu sendiri.'**_

Lalu semuanya menjadi semerah darah. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Rasanya seperti tenggelam, jatuh, tenang, dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Ia melihat lewat permukaan air di atasnya ada wajah Toba yang ketakutan, mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan suara teriakan keras yang tak dapat di dengarnya dengan jelas. Lalu kilatan merah dan oranye. Ia melihat sesuatu juga, tangan seperti cakar dengan cahaya merah pekat yang keluar dari kulitnya, tangan itu terulur ke arah Toba dengan sangat cepat dan merobek lahernya. Darah merembes keluar dari seluruh luka di tubuh Toba.

Ia ingin mengatakan 'jangan' pada tangan itu. Tapi untuk apa? Bukankah Toba pantas untuk menerimanya? Dia sudah membunuh seluruh penghuni Panti, kecuali dirinya. Dia pantas menerima semua rasa sakit itu. Lagi pula ia juga menyelamatkannya kan? Menyelamatkannya dari panjara, penyesalan dan penderitaan dunia. Ia sama sekali tak salah melakukannya.

Kiiro mengikuti dengan diam-diam empat orang di depannya. Ia tahu tak ada orang lain yang dapat melihatnya atau mendengarnya, menyentuh saja tidak. Ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi aneh yang selalu ia ingat. Mimpi yang sangat unik yang menyebabkannya menjadi seorang fans fanatik ninja. Ia ingin mempercayai semua ini nyata, tapi tentu saja, harapan bodoh itu hancur begitu ia membuka mata nanti.

Ini hanya mimpi.

Dan tak pernah kenyataan.

Harusnya saat ini ia sudah dapat menerimanya.

Ahh, betapa bodoh dan egoisnya ia.

* * *

"Sensei_, kemarin Kotetsu membunuh seorang ninja. Apa itu sebenarnya tidak apa-apa?"_

_Seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan jaket rompi hijau, kaos lengan panjang biru tua dengan lambang spiral di lengan kanannya, celana panjang dengan warna yang sama, dan sandal yang ia lihat dipakai oleh ninja lainnya. Orang itu tersenyum._

"_Oh, begitu. Pantas saja kau diam terus hari ini, Kotetsu."_

_Anak yang bernama Kotetsu itu hanya terdiam._

"_Membunuh itu sebenarnya tidak boleh. Apalagi jika itu adalah teman setimmu sendiri maupun orang–orang desa Konoha yang sudah kita anggap sebagai keluarga. Membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah juga tidak boleh."_

_Ketiga anak itu berpaling secara bersamaan ke arah senseinya, menengarkannya dengan teliti dan mencerna semua kata-katanya._

"_Lalu kenapa kita membunuh, _sensei_?" kali ini Kotetsu yang bertanya._

Sensei_nya kini tersenyum kecil. "Karena sudah tugas kita untuk melindungi desa dan klien kita. Kita tidak perlu membunuh jika orang itu tidak terlalu berbahaya, tapi jika orang itu mulai menyakiti seseorang yang harusnya kita lindungi...kupikir kalian sudah tahu jawabannya."_

"_Kemarin,"Kotetsu mulai berbicara dengan ragu-ragu,"ninja Kumo itu hampir membunuh Izumo dengan jurus elemen tanah dan hampir membunuh Kuzushi-_san-,_ klien kita. Apa itu tidak apa-apa _sensei_?"_

"_Nah Kotetsu, kalau itu sensei sangat setuju padamu."_

* * *

Ya. Itu jawabannya.

Kiiro merasakan kepalanya sangat berat, dan pandangannya kabur. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Dan...panas.

Panas?

Oh ya, kilatan oranye tadi. Api.

Ia akan mati, terkubur bersama reruntuhan bangunan yang salama ini menjadi rumahnya bersama orang-orang yang ia anggap sebagai keluarga dan orang yang baru saja ia bunuh. Ia tidak keberatan. Ia pantas menerimanya. Bukan begitu?

Kiiro menutup matanya tanpa tahu apa yang datang di hari esok. Matikah ia?

* * *

Suara sirine yang sangat keras memecah keheningan malam. Jalanan gelap di depan mereka sangat kontras dengan kesunyian dan ketegangan yang terjadi. Tak ada yang berani berbicara maupun membuat suara. Cahaya merah, biru, dan kuning menerangi daerah sekitar mereka. Pohon, pohon, rumah, pohon, pohon, pohon, rumah, pohon lagi dan lagi. Begitu banyak pohon yang menandakan mereka memasuki wilayah terpencil.

Ah, kasus lagi.

Malam ini beberapa mobil polisi dan ambulans dikerahkan menuju tempat kejadian perkara yang terletak di pinggir hutan kota Kyoto. Semua anggota kepolisian dan tim medis tampak tegang. Sejak panggilan telepon misterius itu, semua sudah bersiap untuk yang terburuk.

Ia ingat sekali waktu itu. Sekitar 45 menit yang lalu.

* * *

"_Yamada-san ini sudah sangat malam, pulanglah."_

_Seorang pria berpakaian polisi lengkap yang duduk di meja resepsionis menganglat kepalanya dan memandang lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan tak percaya._

"_Tapi pak, tugas saya hari ini belum tuntas, saya harus menyelesaikannya sekarang."_

_Ia memandangnya dengan tenang, orang ini sangat keras kepala._

"_Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Aku bisa melihat warna hitam di sekitar matamu. Berapa lama kau tidak istirahat, hah?"_

"_Eh, lima hari?"_

"_Sudah istirahat sana!"_

"_Tapi pak-."_

_Istirahat. Saya tidak mau seorang bawahan yang hanya mementingkan tugas tapi tidak sama sekali dengan kesehatannya. Kau tahu itu tidak baik."_

_Yamada hanya mendesah berat. Ia melihat pria itu meminta izin padanya ke kamar mandi dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Sudah lama ia kenal dengan Yamada dan ia tahu betul dengan sifatnya itu. Kalau ia sendiri sampai begitu, istrinya sudah pasti akan mengulitinya dan menceramahinya sampai semua pelajaran itu masuk ke kepalanya kata perkata. Uh, menyeramkan sekali. Ia sendiri heran bagaimana bisa ia menikah dengan istri seperti itu._

_Kring! Kring!_

_Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Jarang sekali ada yang telepon malam-malam seperti ini. Apa ini keadaan darurat?_

"_Eh, lihat siapa yang kutemukan." Terdengar suara seseorang di seberang sana dan suara gemerisik sejenis kain. "Ohara Daiguchi."_

_Ada apa ini?_

"_Cih, Kamisuke Toba. Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tak tahu kau benar-benar pecundang yang hanya bisa bekerja dengan tangan kotor." Terdengar balasan dari suara orang lain. Dari ketegangan yang terdengar dan suara gemerisik kain ia menduga bahwa ini asli dan sangat penting. Sepertinya Ohara Daiguchi yang di sebutkan ini adalah korban dengan Kamisuke Toba sebagai tersangka dibuktikan dengan suaranya yang terdengar jauh dan lebih samar. Sepertinya si korban dengan sangat cerdik menghubungi nomor polisi secara tersembunyi saat berhadapan dengan tersangka, tahu bahwa nyawanya dalam bahaya bila si tersangka sampai tahu bila dia menghubungi mereka. _

_Ah cerdik._

"_Kau, adalah satu-satunya penghalangku untuk merebut harta keluarga Ohara. Sekarang matilah!"_

_Baik, itu adalah kalimat konfirmasi yang paling jelas yang ia terima. Ini juga mengkonfirmasi atas nama yang ia dengar. Ohara Daiguchi, seorang pria muda penerus keluarga Ohara. Karena kematian ayahnya dua bulan yang lalu, kemungkinan besar si 'Daiguchi' ini akan mengambil haknya sebagai anak langsung dari Ohara Hisagi untuk memimpin perusahaan dalam beberapa waktu ini. Dan ini artinya gawat._

"_Kisuke! Masuda! Cepat cari lokasi nomer telepon ini! Ada kasus pembunuhan! Cepat lakukan!"_

"_Apa kau yakin pak?"_

_Ia menggeram, "Kubilang cepat lakukan!"_

* * *

Ya, seperti itu. Kali ini ia benar-benar kasihan dengan seseorang yang bernasib sama dengan Yamada. Dan kali ini, ia masuk dalam golongan itu.

Tsk, merepotkan.

"Nara-_san_, kita sudah sampai."

Lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Terima kasih, Kosugi-_san_."

Ia hanya bisa berharap Yoshino tidak marah padanya kali ini. Yah, sungguh merepotkan.

* * *

Daftar arti kata:

Kimono Tsumugi : Kimono non formal bagi wanita.

Kimono Kinagashi : Kimono non formal bagi Pria.

Gaki : bocah

Obaachan : nenek

Ojisan : paman

* * *

A/N : whui lama sekali~ tapi review masih dikit? :'(

readers! review please? ayolah! Revieaw!

*dilempar samehada*

Kisame : hehhehe...


End file.
